Twitch
by Jaye Shayna
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Wolves of the Clans

**Hey people, this is my first story so please review TY!!!=]]]**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON"T OWN WARRIORS.....

**Moonlight Clan**

**Leader: Sunfire - **A longhaired wolf with ember colored paws, tips of ears

And tail

**Deputy: Silverbreeze - **Slim silver wolf with aqua blue eyes

**Apprentice - Snowpaw**

**Medicine-wolf: Honeypool - **A tan wolf with crystal blue eyes

**Warriors: **

**Iceheart - **White she wolf with a bluish heart shaped patch on her chest

**Apprentice - Dappledpaw**

**Avery - **A reddish wolf with gray spots formally a rogue

**Embersky - **A brown she-wolf with blue glowing eyes

**Apprentice - Crystalpaw**

**Ambercloud - **A Timber she wolf with white patches

**Leafwhistle - **A longhaired wolf with green eyes. Howl sounds similar to a whistle

**Apprentice - Harmonypaw**

**Firelake - **An orangish wolf with blue-green eyes

**Apprentice - Nightpaw**

**Breezewind - **A large gray she-wolf

**Frostedshade - **Black she-wolf with silver streaks and blue eyes

**Moonstride - **Large gray wolf with large brown eyes

**Apprentice - Earthpaw**

**Mistypool - **A bluish she-wolf with sky blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Snowpaw - **A pure white wolf with light blue eyes

**Crystalpaw - **Redish/Gold wolf with dark green eyes

**Harmonypaw - **A brown wolf with a black tipped tail

**Nightpaw - **A jet black wolf with gold eyes

**Earthpaw - **A tan wolf with green eyes

**Queens**

**Sunflare - **Pale gold wolf with a tint to paws

**Mate: Moonstride**

**Pups: Firepup and Kinkpup**

**Maplewhisper - **Shy, quiet she-wolf with dark brown fur and eyes

**Mate: Firelake**

**Pups: Willowpup, Daisypup, Jadepup, and Blazepup**

**Brightsky - **Black she-wolf with white spots

**Mate: Leafwhistle**

**Pups: Stripepup, Duskpup, Whitepup, Frostpup, Featherpup, Silverpup,**

**Moonpup, and Echopup**

**Elders**

**Mousewhisker - **A gray wolf with short whiskers

**Flarefoot - **A tan wolf with fire colored paws

**Sky Clan**

**Leader: Blizzardfire - **A white she-wolf with green eyes

**Apprentice: Ebonypaw**

**Deputy: Flutesong - **A white wolf with a beautiful howl

**Medicine wolf: Juniperleaf -** A tortoise-shell wolf with a purplish tint to her eyes

**Warriors**

**Lightspirit - **Pale gold wolf with icy blue eyes

**Apprentice - Kestralpaw**

**Cherryspots - **A tan wolf with reddish spots

**Amberstreak - **A white she-wolf with an amber streak down her back

**Mapleleaf - **Dark red she-wolf

**Apprentice - Stillpaw**

**Streamingriver - **blue-gray she-wolf

**Apprentice - Lightpaw**

**Lotusflower - **Small white she-wolf with a flower-like patch on her chest

**Apprentice - Twilightpaw**

**Driftcloud - **Dark grey wolf with blue eyes

**Ivoryflash - **white she-wolf; fast runner

**Queens**

**Firestorm - **Dark ginger she-wolf

**Mate: Driftcloud**

**Pups: Sparkpup, Floatpup, Shinepup, Willowpup **

**Wildmint - **gray she-wolf

**Mate: Lightspirit**

**Pups: Ashpup, Dawnpup**

**Elders**

**Stoneheart - **dark gray wolf

**Snow Clan**

**Leader: Applefire - **A whitish -red she-wolf with blue eyes

**Deputy: Blackrose - **a jet black she-wolf with unusual red spots

**Apprentice - Smokepaw**

**Medicine wolf: Hollyfeather - **a black wolf with fur sticking out everywhere

**Apprentice - Snowcloud**

**Warriors**

**Willowrain - **gray she-wolf with amber eyes

**Apprentice - Breezepaw**

**Forestpelt - **A brown wolf with green eyes

**Apprentice - Amberpaw**

**Peachheart - **a ginger she-wolf with a white heart-shaped patch on her chest

**Silvershimmer - **Silver she-wolf with bright gray eyes

**Foxpelt - **A cinnamon wolf with a black tinge

**Apprentice - Cherrypaw**

**Lynxfur - **A brown wolf with sharp pointed ears

**Apprentice - Ironpaw**

**Icewhisker - **A white she-wolf with blue eyes

**Emeraldglow - **A black wolf with emerald green eyes

**Queens**

**Emberflame - **Flaming red she-wolf

**Mate: Spiderclaw - a rogue**

**Pups: Flintpup, Riverpup, Inkpup, and Wrenpup**

**Riverheart - **A red she-wolf with black tinges

**Mate: Foxpelt**

**Pups: Cinnimonpup, Icepup, Cloudpup, Moonpup**

**Elders**

**Blackice - **very hostile black she-wolf

**Memorycloud - **oldest she-wolf who is always daydreaming

**Wolves outside the clans**

**Delilah - **Alonghaired tan she-wolf

**Spiderclaw - **Fluffy black wolf; banned by Moonlight clan for unforgivable crimes

**Vixie - **A black she-wolf with tan tinges

**Glacie - **A grey-blue she-wolf with a cute look

**Firewish - **A longhaired tan she-wolf with black tinges on her paws, tail, and ears

**(ME!!!)**


	2. Chapter 1: A chance

**Chapter 1**

Here I am, lying in Flash Meadow, staring up into the starry sky of Silvercloud. Theres no moon tonight, so I'll have to be looking out for the 3 groups of wolves coming to the big oak tree in the meadow. I sighed, got up, shook the bracken off my fur, and started walking back to the forest. My yearning to see Spiderclaw again was clawing me from the inside out. Apart from hearing the crisp crunch of the golden leaves under my paws I heard the soft mix of voices. I looked to my right and saw the golden and silver gleam of pelts making their way through the forest. My curiosity sparked up. I slowly and quietly made my way through the forest keeping low. When everywolf settled down under the tree and the leaders jumped on the branches, I silently jumped in a tree an watched what happened. The longhaired black wolf with red tinges spoke first.

" There has been rogues entering our lands and eating our prey. Apart from that we have gotten 5 new pups and 3 new apprentices. That is all from Moonlight Clan"

Then a whitish-red female stepped up.

" Other than there's 3 new pups there's nothing to report."

A white female stepped up fixing her bright green gaze on the wolves below.

" Theres has been 2 new pups born into the clan and there has also been rogues in our land."

She looked around at the other leaders.

" If there's nothing else to report we shall go back to our lands."

The other two leaders nodded. Then with the flick of their tails the wolves started saying their goodbyes.

When the wolves started to branch off to go back to their camp the black leader said

"Silverbreeze, come over here a minute."

A silver she-wolf walked over to where the leader was standing. By this time the clans has already entered the forest except the Moonlight clan. The two started talking softly and when they were done the leader said

" You got it Silverbreeze?"

" Yeah I got it Sunfire."

Sunfire nodded and the clan started walking away with Silverbreeze barking away orders to the rest of the clan.

" Hey you up there"

I looked down slowly trying not to make a noise.

" Come on down I've noticed you since I jumped on the branch at the oak tree."

I jumped down from the tree.

" What do you want?" I said sounding hostile.

" Well are you lonely?"

" What?"

" Okay let me get this out. I've been watching you from around the forest and I was wondering if you would want to join my clan…"

" Uh…"

Silence for a minute.

" Well if you don't want to you don't have to-"

" Okay I will but you personally have to teach me everything you know including battle moves, hunting skills, and pack skills."

" There is a condition. You have to become…uh what is your name really"

" Firewish…"

" Okay Firewish you will temporarily become Firepaw and be my apprentice."

" Fine. I will agree to take this challenge Sunfire"

He smiled slightly started walking toward the forest.

" You coming Firepaw?"

I growled at my new name. Firepaw…what kind of name is that. I wish he would call me Firewish. I started after him and stayed behind him the whole way.


	3. Chapter 2: A new apprentice

**Disclaimer: I don't Warriors**

**Chapter 2**

When we got to the camp. We passed through the bracken barrier an I saw the paw prints of their ancestors carved in the ground. I took a survey of everything around me. 6 dens. Two small red colored pups crashed into me. One had fur sticking out everywhere the other had black tinges.

The kink-furred one said " Hey who are you? Are you Earthpaw or Honeypool"

" Well neither of them." I said firmly.

" Well then who are you." The black tinged one said

" Well im Firewish er… Firepaw."

The pups looked at each other and ran off giggling. At that time Sunfire had climbed up to the top of this huge rock.

" Lets all wolves gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting." He howled.

Wolves from every den came out and gathered beneath the rock.

" The first bit of news is that we have a new comer. Avery."

A red wolf looked up.

" Remember when you first came to the clan?"

" Yes I do Sunfire."

" If she gets lost around campus I want you to show her where to go. Got it?"

" Yes but first of all who is she?"

" She happens to be Firepaw right over there by Leafwhistle and Firelake."

I looked at the two wolves beside me. I guessed Leafwhistle was the one with big green eyes and Firelake was the one with and Fire-colored pelt.

" She has agreed to become part of our clan. She is my apprentice until later on. Also I would like to name two new apprentices. Firepup and Kinkpup step up here."

The two pups I bumped into earlier scampered up to the bottom of the ledge. Well now I know why they're called Firepup and Kinkpup.

" Firepup and Kinkpup…are you ready to become apprentices?"

The two pups puffed out their chest making them seem really big.

" Oh yes Sunfire" Kinkpup said in her lovely voice.

" Yes Sunfire" Firepup said as she looked at her sister.

" Okay...well lets get back to the ceremony…you pups are 6 moons old now and are ready to become apprentices. Kinkpup and Firepup. You will become temporarily Kinkpaw and Firepaw. Frostedshade."

A black wolf with silver streaks looked up.

" You was Firelake's apprentice. It time you had an apprentice of your own. Firepaw will become your apprentice."

Firepaw and Frostedshade walked up to each other then touched noses.

" Honeypool I understand that you have been wanting an apprentice and Kinkpaw has came to me to ask for you to be her mentor. I accept that request and Berryleaf was your mentor and I hope you pass all of your knowledge onto this young apprentice."

Honeypool and Kinkpaw walked to each other and touched noses.

" More great news. Leafwhistle you have said your apprentice is ready to become a warrior. Harmonypaw come up here."

A light brown wolf walked up to the end of the large stone.

" Harmonypaw do you promise to protect this clan with your life and uphold the warrior code?"

She took a deep breath. " Yes Sunfire I do."

" From here on out Harmonypaw you shall be known as Harmonystripe. Fire clan honors your courage and wisdom. Earthpaw, please step up here please."

A dark brown wolf rose to his paws and walked to the bottom of the stone.

" Earthpaw, Moonstride has told me you are ready to become a warrior. Do you promise to protect this clan with your life an up hold the warrior code?:"

The young brown wolf said " Yes Sunfire I do."

" Okay by this time forward you shall be known at Earthpool. Fire clan honors your skills and your knowledge. Firelake I also had heard that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior."

A large gray wolf nodded his head.

" Nightpaw please step forward."

A Black wolf walked to the edge of the rock.

" Nightpaw do you promise to protect the clan with your life and promise to uphold the warrior code."

" Yes, I do Sunfire."

" Nightpaw from this time till forever you will be known as Nightblaze. Fire clan honors your wisdom and courage. That is all of the announcements you shall go to your dens."

When the wolves walked back to their dens Sunfire came up to me and asked,

" Do you want to sleep with me tonight or until you get used to everything?"

I actually thought about it for a minute. " Okay I guess…"

" …Okay only if you want too." He smiled.

We walked up to his den. Passed the fern curtains and there was a bed made out of feathers. We settled down and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up about sunhigh, my usual call. I walked outside his den and found him waiting by the entrance talking to a tan she-wolf with crystal blue eyes and a brown she-wolf with glowing blue eyes. I walked down to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a slice of meat for me. When I finished I got up and walked over to Sunfire. ( Who was still talking to the two wolves)

" You got that Honeypool?" The tan she-wolf nodded and walked away to her den.

" And do you got it Embersky?" The brown wolf looked at me then nodded and stalked away towards the warrior den.

Sunfire looked at me. " Ready to see our land today."

" Sure." I said nervously.

" Okay the first thing every new apprentice sees is our territory. Between the clans we each have land. Like when we first came here over a thousand years ago this land was jus one big piece. The first leaders, Moonlight, Snow, and Sky divided up these lands into our each own land. If you cross into another clans territory you will have to be punished for breaking the wolf code."

I watched im amazement on how well he knew everything. " So you have to teach me the Wolf code, battle skills, and what else?"

" A lot more. There more than 3 or 4 rule to the wolf code, you have to learn how to deal with other wolves without being hostel, and that you've got to defend our clans land from intruders, and it doesnt matter if they are youre friend."

" Okay okay i get it are we going on the look-round now?"

" Yeah i guess youre right if we want to make it back by Moonhigh." He looked up at the sky. " Well i guess well start at the big oak."

We walked through the barrier and out into the golden forest. Leaf-fall was breaking in nicely this year. I loved hearing the crunch of leaves under my paws. I followed Sunfire on a path that so many wolves walked on that there was a dust trail. When we arrived the big oak was still green to my amazement. The round oval leaves were still an soft green color. The branches and trunks were still a crisp dark brown color.

" Can you climb?"

" What?"

" This is where apprentices learn how to climb trees."

" Of course I know how to climb a tree."

I jumped on a low branch and worked my way up to the top.

" Well that one lesson you dont have to learn because you already learned it." He said as he brushed part of his longhaired tuft out of his eyes.

He then led me to the river along side of Sky clans territory. The river flowed gently and it seemed to whisper my name as it rolled by. The water was a crystal clear blue with a hint of green of the plush moss that grew alongside of the river. I stepped on a stone and it was like a small waterfall. I stepped on the stone and I kept my balance and never slipped. and water flowed through my paws like ribbons of silk. I walked across it and it felt like a dream.

" Havin fun?"

" Huh" I said still daydreaming.

" The water."

" Oh yeah its really cool. Literally."

" Well lets head onto the battle field so we can train a little bit since we got a we extra minutes."

We led on the dust path and onto a small field where Firepaw and Frostedshade was training. Over to the left Kinkpaw and Honeypool was nosing about some berries and leaves.

" Okay what am i going to learn first?" I said getting in the play position.

" Well i guess how to Back Kick, Belly Rake, and the Front Paw Blow. Remember during traing keep your claws sheathed."

I looked down at my paws. I haven't sheathed my claws ever since I could remember. I sheathed my claws and started training.

" Okay for the Back Kick is that when your opponent i turned their back to you make an explosive move with your back legs. Judge your opponents distance carfully, one wrong move could break your leg."

When Sunfire turned his back to help teach me i moved much faster than i intended to. He fell to the ground with a loud thump.

" That...sure...knocked…the wind.. out of..me." He wheezed.

When he got his breath back he said with a toss of his head to get the hair out of his eyes " Okay you sure got that one down. Okay lets try the Belly Rake. When you're doing the Belly Rake you slice with unsheathed claws on the soft underbelly of the opponent. When you're pinned down it puts you quickly back in control. Remember your claws are sheathed."

I rolled under Sunfire's belly and kicked my back legs explosively.

" Wow that one worked out perfectly. I guess you got that one down. Now the Front Paw Blow. Its a frontal attack so you bring you're paw down hard on you're opponents head. Claws unsheathed but not now."

He bent down and i swept my paw and slightly missed the middle of his head.

" Good try but lets try it again. Now this time aim your blow."

I thrushed my paw down on his head but not as hard as I would do in battle.

" Good good you mastered that one in no time flat."

" One question. How many more moves do I have to learn?"

" Well there's the Front Paw Strike, Killing Bite used only for prey which we are going to practice today, Leap-and-Hold, Partner Fighting, Play Dead, Scruff Shake, Teeth Grip, and Upright Lock. Which is 8 more and we are going to practice 3 a day. 4 today including the Killing Bite so that leaves 7. It will maybe take you a week to master everything since you're already a grown wolf. Okay are you ready to learn how to hunt prey Moonlight clan style?"

" Yeah this is actually kind of fun. At least better than I thought it would be."

" Hmm.." He said thoughtfully." Well lets go out into the brush and see if we can find a squirrel or a bird. We stocked up yesterday so we shouldn't need much more prey to fill up the pile."

I nodded and started off through the brush until we saw a thrush.

" Okay what you need to do to get that thrush is to jump and pin it down. Then deliver a swift sharp bite to the back of its neck." He said in a soft whisper.

I nodded and slowly crouched down and made no noise as I proceeded through the bracken. I jumped as hard as I could and grabbed it. I drug it to the ground and bite it swiftly to the neck.

" Good now you need to say a silent prayer to Fire clan for the prey that they gave us."

I nodded and said a silent prayer to Fire clan and picked it up and we walked back to camp.


	5. Chapter 4: The fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**Chapter 4**

I walked through the bracken barrier and to the apprentice den. Found a nest and curled up and fell asleep for the night.

I woke up to Sunfire jabbing me in the side.

" Sunfire what do you want." I grumbled.

"Time for training."

I put my paws over my eyes and sighed. I looked around the den to find no-wolf else in here. I got up and stretched sinking my long claws in the soft dirt. Sunfire nodded and we walked out the camp to the battle field.

" Ready to learn Front Paw Strike?"

" Sure i guess" I said still sleepy.

I drifted off for a second and jumped to a start from Sunfire landing a blow on my head.

" Wake up, I know youre tired but what if there's a battle in the middle of the night."

" Fine fine."

" Okay you land a strike down the side or the face of your opponent."

I sheathed my claws and then I heard a voice whisper. _Kill him. He is a traitor.  
_I looked around but nobody was there. As soon I mastered the Leap-and-Hold, Front Paw Strike, and Partner Fighting we started back towards the way there I thought, What was that voice? Matter of fact who said that. Who would think that Sunfire is a traitor. He is a great leader. I shook the thought away and started walking faster towards the camp.

When Sunfire and I arrived back at camp two wolves were barking and snarling at each other.

" Firelake! Breezewind! What are you two doing!" Sunfire barked at the two growling, snarling wolves.

They acted like they never heard Sunfire barking the order. Firelake snapped at Breezewind. Harmonystripe and Nightblaze tried grabbing their scruffs and pulling them apart but they didn't budge. Sunfire ran over to the two senior warriors and jumped in the middle of them.

" Breezewind what is this all about?''

" That flea bitten wolf over there tried to take Echopup while she was sleeping."

Sunfire looked at Firelake who had a angry look in his eyes. By this time the whole clan was gathered around the fight.

" Why did you try and take that pup from her mother?'' Sunfire said with a massive growl in his voice.

" Because that pup doesn't belong here." Firelake growled.

Sunfire turned to Brightsky and Leafwhistle. Who was standing side-by-side which all of their pups gathered around their paws.

" No that isn't true!" Screamed Brightsky. " She is my pup along with all of the other pups!"

Sunfire turned back to Firelake. " How dare you try and- wait wait wait. What was you going to do to Echopup? Before I want to hear your side I want to hear Breezewind's story." He turned to Breezewind who was staring at Firelake with her hackles raised.

" Well Sunfire that mange-ridden wolf stalked into the Queens den and grabbed Echopup by the scruff. Echopup squealed and said ' Firelake youre hurting me.'"

Sunfire looked at Firelake.

" Firelake said ' Shut up you pup' and started out of the den. That's when he ran into me"

" Now Firelake your turn." Sunfire growled.

Firelake stood his ground and held his head high and started to explain everything.


	6. Chapter 5: The explanation

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Warriors**

**Chapter 5**

" That pup belongs to Snow clan."

" What?" Barked Breezewind.

" What are you trying to say Firelake?" Sunfire said.

" Mother?" Squeaked Echopup. " Is it true that I don't belong here."

" No sweetie you are my pup and my pup only." Said Brightsky.

Sunfire looked at Firelake. " There is no reason for you to say that is not her pup."

" But-" Firelake started to say.

" ENOUGH I will decide what will happen to you. But from now until next Moonhigh you will be kept prisoner."

" Moonstride, Nightblaze, and Avery."

Three strong looking males stepped out of the crowd.

" Moonstride I want you to guard the Queens den tonight."

Moonstride nodded and walked over to where the queens were standing.

" Nightblaze I want you to guard the front entrance tonight."

" Okay but can Harmonystripe guard with me I mean I can't guard the barrier by myself."

Sunfire looked at Harmonystripe.

" Please she's my best friend and there will be more protection if she joins."

" Okay, Harmonystripe you will guard the barrier with Nightblaze."

Harmonystripe padded over to the barrier with Nightblaze. The two whispering excitedly.

" Avery you will guard the prisoner, make sure he doesn't do anything bad and stuff like that…"

Avery nodded and stalked over to Leafwhistle.

" This meeting is over." Sunfire said as he glared at Firelake.

I ran over to Sunfire who was walking to his den.

" Sunfire? What are you going to do about Firelake?"

" I don't know but what I do know is that he tried to kill that pup because he loved Brightsky but she chose Leafwhistle instead of him. Okay go and get some sleep I'll get Earthpaw to wake you up…"

" Okay" I said and walked over to the apprentices den curled up and fell asleep.

" Get up already you lazy hound." I felt a sharp jab in my side.

" What?" I mumbled.

" Its Moonhigh and time to get up…Sunfire is about to call a clan meeting."

" Okay…thanks Earthpaw…"

He padded to the high rock where Sunfire was already standing.

" Let all wolves gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." He howled.

I walked out of the den and found that Silverbreeze, Honeypool, and Kinkpaw standing on either side of him.

" Firelake I have thought about your punishment. Judging from your actions I have came up with a final decision"


	7. Chapter 6: An old friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

**Chapter 6**

" Banishment."

Maplewhisper just looked at her mate and sighed and shook her head.

" But one thing I am doing one good thing for you…You get to see your pups become apprentices. Willowpup, Daisypup, Jadepup, and Blazepup. Please step up here."

The 4 pups scampered through the crowd to the dusty path under the Highledge.

" You 4 pups are ready to become apprentices."

" Yes" The 4 pups all agreed.

" From now until you get your warrior names your names will be Willowpaw, Daisypaw, Jadepaw, Blazepaw. Frostedshade, Flarefoot mentored you and I hope you will pass all of your knowledge onto Blazepaw. Breezewind, Kinkfeather mentored you, she was a fine warrior and I hope you pass all of your knowledge onto Daisypaw. Harmonystripe…I know you are young but I think you are responsible enough to have your own apprentice, you will mentor Willowpaw. Nightblaze same for you, but I also think you are responsible to have an apprentice, you will mentor Jadepaw."

Each new apprentice and the mentors touched noses around…the same time. Mistypool looked sad, but im guessing she did something to get on Sunfires bad side…

I raced out of the camp forgetting all of my worries. Sunfire, Maplewhisper, Firelake it didn't matter. I yowled out of pure frustration. I've never been the one to handle these kind of things without getting mad, even though im not even a part of it. I unsheathed my claws and dug them into the giant rock beside the river. Leaving deep scars among the rocks. Red and smoldering at first but soon faded. ' How could some wolf do that?' I thoughtt. ' Firelake' The thought of his name burned my paws. I paced back and forth beside the river occasionally kicking paw-fulls of moss into the river. I bit back the smoldering anger.

" How could Maplewhisper deal with this?" I wondered out loud. " He doesn't deserve the name of a wolf."

" Are you done yet?" Asked a strangely familiar voice. I looked up to find Spiderclaw up in the trees. I became friends with him when he was banished.

" How could Sunfire just let that no good wolf walk away un harmed?" I asked him. I knew he eavesdropped on the meeting as always. That sly wolf.

He jumped on a low branch so we could see each other face-to-face. He rested his head on his paws. " Two reasons Fire. One he doesn't want to break the code."

" Of course." I growled.

He ignored me and went on " Two is that he didn't want to see the horror-stricken faces on his children and his mate."

I growled menacingly. " I can deal with reason two, Spider, but on the first one he can bend the rules, for Silvers sake"

" Fire think about it." He said with a look that always made me laugh.

I stopped pacing and looked at him. For this one time his look didn't make me feel any better. " But Spider it just isn't fair."

" Fire, look. He doesn't want to be removed from power and already have Silverbreeze become Silverfire."

I growled.

" Im serious Fire, he hasn't even been through his first phase yet." He sighed. " Im just asking you ask a friend." He reached out with his paw and turned my head back to his gaze. " Please, you've been given' another chance at life, and don't ruin that for yourself. At least not for the first moon."

I grumbled and turned my head back towards the camp. " Spider...I--Wait a tick how did this conversation turn to me?"

" Well," He said with a little bit of hope in his voice, " I'm trying to help you not become what Firelake has become….a monster."

A slight silence.

" Fire?"

" Hmm" I asked still trying to calm my thoughts.

" How long have you known me?"

I looked at Spiderclaw. His deep jet black fur dazed me for a second. " Well it depends. Do you want me include or exclude the slight changes in the past?"

" Include." He said thoughtfully.

" Okay well then…lemme see here…" I thought back to the past when I heard angry yowls and shrieks of pain from the Moonlight clans territory. I hushed away the harsh memory or Spiderclaw limped to the meadow when I saw him. That was moons ago though. I thought hard trying to count up the moons in my head.

" Er...about 20 er so moons?" I asked rather than said.

" Fire you still make me wonder…it was 24 moons ago." He sighed knowing better. His eyes clouded with grief and worry. Making his deep blue eyes seem black.

" Make sure you tell...er what was her name? Oh Harmonystripe to be looking out. The spirits have returned."

" What?"

He heaved a deep sigh and shook his head. " About when she first became an apprentice and I was her mentor her real mother and fathers spirits guided her through training, as always there was down effects from that. They not only entered her real life they entered her dreams too. Causing pain thrashing nightmares. Scared me to death." He shut his eyes at the bleak, sad memory. " It nearly killed me to see her in so much pain. Just the slight glance of her mother and fathers very bloody death. It would bother you till your next life."

" Is it really that bad? And she had to see all of it, even when she was young?" I asked curiosity clearly had an edge to my voice.

" Yes and yes, but she moved on…awhile later she found Nightblaze…"

" I've seen them sharing tongues outside the warrior den."

" Well, Sunfire just realized you were not there and he's coming to find you."

" That dog, does he have to come in with my talk with Spider?"

" Don't worry Fire, I'm always close and you know it." He sat up to lick my cheek and jumped onto a higher branch.

I smiled at him. Knowing him he doesn't miss anything, hearing from his slightly louder than normal laugh. I turned my head to see Sunfire racing towards me.

" Where did you go?" He said with eager worried expression added to his voice.

I didn't buy it. " Obviously here." I said taking a quick glance up to see a black shape darting between the trees.

" Firepaw…you had me worried. I saw you and Spiderclaw talking." He said after a minute. I groaned. The last thing I need Is that my leader knowing my relationship with Spider. " How are you and him - when did you- how could you possibly?"

" Sunfire….I get what you're trying to say. How could me and him be friends…well make that best friends…Well I used my knowledge of the herbs and berries to heal him. After that we became friends. If you ask me I see nothing wrong with him."

The minutes trickled by…

" Firepaw, don't you get it he killed Kinkfeather." He sat down and turned his head. " She was still a young warrior."

" No…Sunfire you're wrong." I nearly whispered. As I turned involuntarily towards the meadow.

" Firepaw he killed a wolf…a wolf that I loved. He took that away from me."

" No" I whispered , " You're wrong!!" I shouted.

" Firepaw…"

I took off through the meadow.


	8. Chapter 7: Howls of Fury

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

**Chapter 7 **

" Firepaw come back! You don't know what you're doing!" He yelled across the field.

As soon ad I reached the other side I bolted up a tree. My natural ability. I rested up a branch. Suddenly Spider was on the branch beside me. I stole a quick glance before I went into a sulking mood.

" Firewish…you know I wouldn't do that." He looked at me with a sad look making his blue eyes glow. " Do you?"

" No Spider I don't" I said with serious sadness in my voice

" Do you want to run away? You know that is an option…you can run away with me. You know as much I love you…" He leaned over to lick my cheek.

" I know Spider….and I love you too, but my place is in the pack." I said with deep regret in my voice. I wished that I never joined them.

He sighed, " That's not what you thought a moon ago…"

" Yeah…but Sunfire needs me. My clan needs- " I was cut off by yowls of pain and shrieks. " Oh no…Snow clan." Was all I could manage through the sadness rolling in my throat.

" Im coming to help…Im still part of the clan." I looked at him with a strange look.

" Okay…well he never officially exiled me okay!!!"

I nodded and jumped from the tree and Spiderclaw and I pelted through the meadow. I merely felt like I was flying, I've never ran this fast. When we jumped over the bush, I landed on Flutesong.

She hissed and forgot about her fight with Leafwhistle. Almost the whole clearing went still when me and Spiderclaw jumped into the scene.

" Come on and attack me." She growled through her teeth.

We circled for a minute before I pounced on her. I went for the pressure points, the paws the tail, the ears.

I sliced down her left flank leaving open a long gash. I was caught off guard when she bit my left ear, tearing off a small slice of it…you don't know how much that burns. We kept nicking each other before I threw my paw and hit her in the side of her face, leaving 3 long gashes from the left side of her face to her right eye. She didn't care bout the code anymore she pounced on my back and I rolled over. She slashed my muzzle leaving a bloody imprint of her paw. That was it, that was all it took. Adrenaline rushed through my veins. I was mad, I pounced on her and bit her leg leaving 4 holes in her leg. She yowled in protest as she spun around.

" That's enough!" Howled Blizzardfire. Harmonystripe grabbed me by the scruff and pulled me off Flutesong.

" I don't want Flutesong to die at the paws of a mutt." She said distastefully.

I lunged for her but Spider held me back by steeping in front of me, his own black fur matted up with dried blood.

Blizzardfire turned to Sunfire. " You will see us again soon." With a flick of her tail her warriors retreated to their camp. With snarl inflicted towards me she left with them.

" Are you okay Fire? You look like you're in a lot of pain." Spiderclaw said with worry in his voice.

I looked down at myself and examined my injuries. I did look bad, in fact I looked like I took a bloodbath. I wished it were true though I was in serious pain. I flicked my head to try and get my tuft of hair out of my eyes. My ear seriously burned, It was tore more badly than I thought.

" Firepaw?" Sunfire called. " you need to go see Honeypool and er…Kinkcloud."

" Kink…cloud?...Oh so Kinkpaw earned her full medicine name?"

" Right…Im serious though you're pretty scratched up."

I looked at Spiderclaw. He nodded towards the medicine den. I examined Spiderclaw, not a scratch on him, only the blood from other wolves. I threw a small scoff. 'Gloating on how he fights so good' I thought.

I tried to walk over to the den but my front paw gave away on a step. Spiderclaw ran over before I fell and caught me. Sunfire on my other side, supporting most of my weight.

" Thanks" I mumbled considering I barely talk due to a slash on my neck.

When we entered the medicine den Kinkcloud was organizing herbs. When she looked up she whispered " Oh my gosh!" The horrified look on her face left me feeling I _was_ pretty scraped up.

" What is it Kinkcloud?" Honeypool called from the other side of the stone wall.

" Honeypool...we have an injured one…" was all Kinkcloud could say.

Honeypool scoffed from the other side and walked from the back of the den. The moment she saw me she was horrified.

" Oh my Silvers. Sunfire set her down right here on the bed." Spiderclaw and Sunfire set me get down on the bed.

" Kinkcloud, give her Comfrey, Dock, some Dried Oak Leaves, Goldenrod, Horsetail, Marigold, 3 Poppy Seeds, Thyme, and when you're done I'll wrap her in cobwebs." She turned to Spiderclaw and Sunfire. " What happened?"

" There was a war at the field with Snow clan."

" How did she get injured like this?"

" She jumped Flutesong…"

I flinched as the Marigold stung on my wound. When I took the Poppy Seeds and the Thyme was on my neck and ear Honeypool wrapped me up in cobwebs. I suddenly felt very sleepy. Spiderclaw laid down next to me.

" Don't worry Fire, I'm here" Spider said with a wink.

I sighed from exhaustion and drifted off into a very deep sleep. The voices faded into a blur along with my dreams.


End file.
